Kiss and Control
by Morning Child
Summary: Naruto is brutally punished for a crime of loving someone he wasn't supposed to. Yet all he does is smile and take it with no regrets, only not being able to see him again. After all, he still hopes for tomorrow... boyxboy, gore, yaoi lemon SasuNaru.


**A/N: **It's good to be back. I appreciate everything you guys gave me: reviews, PM's, alerts, favorites, and etc.

**Warnings: **yaoi (boyxboy), character death, and a lemon. P.S. If you are here for the lemon- it's in the end. Though the irony of it would not make any sense to you unless you read the entire story.

_He_- is **not** for emphasis. It's to point out a different person as the names are not mentioned in the beginning. _Italicized_ words are also to point out repeats and irony as the story is divided into two parts. The second part is a flashback to show irony.

Insert an angry face for anyone that copies my stories and posts them as their own. Give me a notice if you're planning on archiving them or using them. D:

**Kiss and Control**

The sun just began its journey across the sky as a man was dragged out of the building. The streets were teeming with screaming people that were going wild, grabbing and pulling on anything they could get a hold of.

_Hair, feet, skin._

His body was covered with scratches, purple blotches, dried blood and dirt. Older wounds got terribly infected, with off-white and yellow pus oozing out of them.

It was obvious that the man was going to die. Enormous dark spot on his stomach signaled internal bleeding. His face was barely recognizable, too swollen, too covered with blood, dried and fresh, to be able to tell anything about his original appearance.

Remnants of blond hair disappeared in dirt and anything people around him threw at him. His arms were too twisted to ever be used again, his bones were shattered, impossible to put together by the doctors of his time. His legs got more and more torn as he was dragged through the streets to his final destination.

People continued screaming. In their blind fury they damaged his already destroyed body more and more.

Blue eyes remained unseeing until he was brought to the square in center of the town in front of the castle. Once he got there, blue eyes darted around to find one person. The one for who he took this torture, this punishment. All for touching that _one person _just once. All for knowing what _his_ lips tasted like. All for seeing _him_ just once. All for hearing _him_ speak so closely. All for wanting _him_. All for wanting to experience pure bliss only once in his life.

During the time of his captivity he almost went insane, asking himself if it was worth it. He knew the answer to that question before he even asked it.

That was why he was here, in front of the castle, looking for _him, _wondering if _he'd_ show up.

'What would _he _say?' the dying man thought. He was desperate to hear _his _voice. The one that would condemn him, destroy him, make him ecstatic.

He knew what would happen. He knew the words he would hear. But he could hope, right? He could still hope that _he'd _defend him. That _he'd _say it wasn't his fault. He could still hope that _he'd_ take this punishment with him.

_Until Death Do Us Part._

This dream could not be fulfilled. He was aware of that.

He dared to touch something that was forbidden for generations, for centuries. He dared to love something that was out of his reach, too bright and magnificent to ever be his. He dared to break a rule that existed before he was born.

With a fluttering heart he waited for the one he loved that one night to show up and deliver the judgment.

He waited for the one that took him among flowers in a secret garden to destroy him completely, body, mind, spirit, heart.

The crowd grew silent as _he _appeared. _He _stood on the balcony, staring down at them, with _his_ advisers around him. Too trapped to disagree, too encased to argue, too surrounded to fight back.

The dying man knew what it felt like. He understood that feeling perfectly.

'So we'll die together today, huh?' he thought. 'I don't want it to end like this, but _you_ will live on. That's all that matters right now.'

He stared up at the man he dared to love one night. Cold black eyes met his. No emotion came to them. The prince looked down at the dying, beaten body in complete silence and slight disgust. _He_ never showed anything. No sadness, no pain, no regret. That's the way the dying man wanted to see _him. _That was the arrogant and frozen prince he fell in love with. That was the prince that made love to him. That was the prince that was giving nothing to anyone.

_No sadness, no pain, no regret. _

He continued staring upwards at the lovely pale face he wasn't worth to touch, to even look at.

He was looking at _him_ as they brought the ax to his neck. He was looking as _he _gave them the nod of approval.

He knew it would end here. Somehow he could feel it a long time before the thought of committing his crime even came to him. The feeling of being unable to stop the future while knowing it would be terrible. The clock began working, the wheels started turning, he kept being drawn to _him._

_He_ was in control of his life now. _He_ could never control _his _own.

With a gesture of _his _hand they got closer to him, ready to behead him.

The beaten man kept looking at the one that showed no sadness for his death, no pain of losing someone _he_ said _he _wanted, no regret for what _he_ was about to do.

They brought the ax up, about to bring it down and end his suffering. He only continued looking into _his _black emotionless eyes and smiled as brightly as he could manage.

"Yeah… again… next time… maybe tomorrow… yeah…. _Tomorrow_…" was all he said as the ax separated his head from his body and ended his life.

The prince stood on the balcony, deep in thought, watched carefully for any wrong movements by _his_ advisers. _He_ then turned around and went inside the castle.

_He _was too dead to disagree, too lifeless to argue, too inanimate to fight back.

Blue eyes were no longer looking at _him, _the body now lay forgotten on the pavement.

_He _knew what _he _had to do now.

* * *

Sasuke stood by the rose bush in the garden behind his castle. Hopefully the blond fool understood his hand motions and knew how to get here.

Sasuke's heart thumped in his chest in excitement. He was about to break a rule, a sacred one. A rule that existed for generations, for centuries. The one that existed before he was even born.

He knew the risks, but blindly ignored them. For this one time it was worth it. For once he wanted to feel control. Control over his own life. He wanted to make this one insane decision that could possibly condemn him and destroy the other man's life.

He heard rustle of leaves and turned to see who had disturbed the peace of his secret garden.

"Finally," Sasuke grumbled when he saw the blond head pop out of the bush, followed by the rest of the tan body. Sasuke looked and could not turn away. The man was beautiful. Just as beautiful as the first time he spotted him inside the castle. The blond was on an errand. He got lost. He wasn't supposed to be anywhere near the prince's chambers. For that twist of fate Sasuke was grateful. If Naruto was not an imbecile he was, he wouldn't have gotten lost, he wouldn't have met the prince, he wouldn't be standing in front of him now, ready to commit a terrible, but blissful crime.

"Took you long enough."

"It was hard to get through the walls. You should have been more detailed about getting here. I almost got caught twice. Think of what would happen if they'd catch me here. I'd be killed!" Naruto complained.

"That doesn't matter. You're here now."

"No thanks to you!"

"Be quiet, idiot. They have ears," Sasuke whispered while covering the blond's mouth with his hand.

They both froze up because of that touch. The first one they shared. It sent electricity through their bodies, making them gasp at the newly discovered feeling.

Naruto brought his hand up, watching the prince intently. He touched the prince's lips slowly. It was his way of making sure that he could do it. If he was in a dream he would wake up.

_Watch me. I can touch you. I can break this rule. I can do what no one else can. _

Naruto touched Sasuke's forehead, chin, jaw, eyelids.

He was waiting for the dream to end. He was waiting for someone to come in and catch them red-handed. He was waiting to be punished for breaking a rule that was kept sacred and unbroken for centuries.

Sasuke's heart attempted to break through his ribcage. It pounded so loudly he couldn't hear anything but his heart.

He dove in for a kiss. Naruto gasped as their lips connected for the first time. Sasuke brought him closer in a fit of passion that immediately took effect. It was a mix of lust, adrenaline, and anticipation.

Whatever it was, good or bad. It was coming. They silently accepted it, embracing each other and waiting for it to arrive.

A secret rendezvous of secret lovers in a secret garden. It all fit together so perfectly.

The leaves hid them, they protected them, encased them, kept them away from enemies' sights.

Here, in the garden behind the royal castle, Sasuke undressed Naruto and lay his tan body on flowers. For minutes the rest of the world was gone. They could destroy generations of traditions in this one act.

Where it happened did not matter. They didn't care if there were thorns, splinters, or stones under them.

Naruto clawed at Sasuke's clothes while sucking on his neck in desperate need for more skin to touch.

More and more barriers were shattered, bringing them closer.

Petals landed everywhere, making the air smell sweet. Sasuke blew them out of Naruto's face. The boy's nose twitched and he sneezed.

"Don't do that, bastard," he complained.

"What? This?" Sasuke asked humorously and blew air into Naruto's face again.

That did the trick. Naruto sneezed, "Enough, asshole!"

Sasuke laughed lightly and brushed the blond man's hair out of his face.

He kissed and nipped at Naruto's collarbone, moving downwards while rubbing the other man's sides. He occasionally pinched his nipples.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He rocked his hips against the prince's body. In their position he was rocking against Sasuke's stomach.

"Don't be so eager," the prince held him down and bit his shoulder rather hard.

Naruto moaned half from pain and half from pleasure.

"I'll get to that later. For now hold it in and don't you dare move."

Once again Naruto found himself struggling not to rub himself against the other man's stomach as Sasuke kissed his way down Naruto's chest.

"One move and I'll stop," he threatened the blond.

"No," Naruto gasped out in desperation. He got up as much as he was allowed and grabbed Sasuke's head by the hair and roughly smashed their lips together.

"I want you. I want you so much," he growled and rolled them over. He bit Sasuke's ear and pulled at it. "Do you know how long I've waited for this?" he whispered into it.

Sasuke listened carefully without replying.

"I think it was eternity," the blond answered his own question. "No, maybe even longer."

"Idiot. There is nothing longer than eternity."

"There is. The time I spent waiting for this was definitely longer," Naruto argued. "This is worth all the pain of the world."

"You're such a drama queen," Sasuke laughed at him. "Like anything like that would ever happen to you," he said, but somehow he could feel it would end badly.

All his doubts disappeared when he took another good look at Naruto. Everything about him was perfect.

_Hair, feet, skin._

Sasuke went through the list of things he liked about Naruto and looks were definitely an important part. They caught his eye every time he saw him. Naruto was just so different, so exotic.

But he couldn't forget the most important part. Naruto was beautiful on the inside too. Sasuke admitted it secretly to himself. He was deeply in love with Naruto's gentle smile.

He reached down to brush lightly against the place where Naruto needed him the most. He got a loud response, which he thoroughly enjoyed.

With the plants brushing against their skin, making them feel ticklish and more sensitive.

Sasuke no longer minded Naruto's involuntary movements, humping him, jerking his hips downwards to beg the hand to wrap around him instead of slowly tormenting him with light touches.

"You want me so bad?" the prince smirked.

"Yes, god damnit!" Naruto shouted in frustration.

Sasuke pushed off the ground on his side to turn them around to get the upper hand again, "I will comply then."

He got a vial of oil from the folds of his robes.

"Perv, you knew this would happen," Naruto smiled smugly.

"Of course. I know everything," Sasuke said in self-satisfaction. "This should be good enough to prepare you."

He tipped the small bottle over and poured the oil onto his hand, making sure he got it on his fingers. Sasuke then proceeded to nudge Naruto's legs apart. Helping him out, the blond bent them at the knees and waited, though not as patiently as he would have wanted to.

Sasuke rubbed along the crack and rejoiced in the shudders he received from his partner.

Naruto was not a patient being in general, so he grabbed himself, as he couldn't take it anymore. Sasuke was slowly torturing him, but he wasn't about to let him continue just like that.

Sasuke frowned at the fact that he didn't feel as needed as he thought he was, "Naruto, you can jerk yourself off by yourself anytime you want to. You don't get to be jerked off by me as often."

The prince pushed Naruto's hands away from his erection.

"Then shut up and get to it then," the blond protested. "You know exactly what I want and you refuse to do it."

"I can't help it," his fingers gently danced on Naruto's entrance. "You sound so damn good when I tease you."

True to his statement, Naruto arched his back and groaned, "Just put it in! I don't need to be prepared!"

"That would hurt," Sasuke nipped his nipple and moved down to lick the tip. "I want you to like it."

By then Naruto was reduced to a panting goo. Sasuke swooped down and swallowed him whole, making him scream out from the sudden ecstasy, "Oh, God! Sasuke!"

The prince immediately moved away, watching the blond boy pant in frustration.

"Don't stop!" Naruto got up to pull him down. Sasuke skillfully evaded the grasping hands. Instead he succeeded in getting a finger in Naruto's entrance. He kissed Naruto and pushed him down with his own body.

Second finger joined his brother in a stretching task. Oil leaked out of the pink hole, covering the skin around it, making it sleek and ready.

Sasuke could feel the passage twitch and squeeze, getting used to his fingers. He added the third finger a listened immediate complains from his lover.

Without letting Naruto say much of the cuss words he wanted to say, Sasuke found what he was looking for and brushed against it with his fingers.

"Shit!" the blond shouted and covered his face with his hands as he felt his face heat up incredibly. The hands were colder than the face and he tried to stop his pants and mewls from escaping.

Sasuke got the fingers out and put Naruto's right leg over his shoulder, straddling his left one.

Naruto was slightly confused by this turn of events as he ended up on his left side with his right leg in the air. Sasuke kissed his thigh. He held onto said thigh to make sure it wouldn't fall off by accident.

He picked up the forgotten vial of oil and poured and rubbed it onto himself while making sure Naruto's leg did not abandon its post.

Sasuke maneuvered himself to Naruto's entrance. It gladly accepted him, embracing him with soft squeezes, proving that the blond male was stretched and ready for him.

Oil leaked out of Naruto's entrance and clear liquid dripped out of his cock. Sasuke took pity on the poor forgotten organ and reached down to pump it.

Naruto was overwhelmed by this. Sasuke knew exactly what spots needed his attention and he didn't hesitate to tease his lover, taking enjoyment out of his cries.

With every new thrust the passage got tighter, getting ready for a mind-blowing orgasm.

Sasuke pushed in for the last time, releasing inside of his lover, moving out and letting go of his leg.

Naruto basked in his pleasure. He moved his leg to let blood flow freely.

Sasuke picked up his clothes and threw the rest at his partner.

"Hey! No reason to be so rough!" Naruto protested, but got dressed anyways. "If you haven't noticed I'm slightly sore."

"I did. But you can suck it up and move on."

"I see you're back to being your nice _arrogant and frozen _self," the blond noted.

Naruto was on his way out of the garden when he heard the words that made him pause.

"Again?… Next time?… Maybe tomorrow?" Sasuke stumbled through his words, embarrassed that he'd have to ask. It was as if he couldn't find the right ones to say. But he got the meaning across.

Naruto just smiled and left. They both knew the answer.

_Tomorrow…_

* * *

Too bad neither one had noticed that leaves hid not only them. They rustled as the third party rushed out of the secret garden.

* * *

Years passed. The garden stood empty since then. It spread out and swallowed the castle as it was empty as well. It continued on its way and swallowed the whole town. The garden was well-fed and satisfied.

* * *

The End.

So? How was that? I'd really like to hear your thoughts on this. Any questions? Want to re-summarize it? What do you think really happened? Do you think they ended up together?

10/19/08

Thank you for everything.

Morning Child


End file.
